


Thorin and Fili in the meadow, love is in the air

by mjeanuniverse



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjeanuniverse/pseuds/mjeanuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing fanart on a tumblr site, I had to, HAD to write a story line to go with it.  I do not know who the artist is, but the work had the words, Thorin and Fili in the meadow, love is in the air, underneath it.  I did give a little back story where Thorin has kept a iron hold on his less than uncle-like desires for his sister son for years. After several long weeks of very hard work in forge during the heat of the summer, Thorin's resolve finally cracks when he sees Fili romping naked in a meadow, after the blonde has taken a cooling dip in the river.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thorin and Fili in the forge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThoFiflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoFiflower/gifts).



> Important Amendment: the talented artist is thofiplace and you can see their work on their tumblr page thofiplace.tumblr.com  
> As I am simply to damn old and not tech savvy enough to manage much of anything beyond actually having a tumblr address, I encourage you to look that this person's page as they have several lovely drawings. Thank you Thornyhedge for prompting me to look much closely at the fine, very fine print below the image on calamity-kitten's page so that I could find the artist's name. Now, I hope they do not mind that I have begun a story inspired by their artwork.

The forge is hot, unbearably hot. It is late summer and the heat and humidity have been unrelentingly for days on end. The dog days of summer, indeed! 

The Blue Mountains, where many of the Ereborian dwarrow sought refuge after the disastrous assault on Moria, can be terribly hot in summer and bitterly cold in winter. It is late August and the outside temperatures have been very high for days on end. Add to the hot ambient temperatures outside, inside the forge, the heat is close to broiling its occupants. 

Fili has been at the forge since before daybreak. He and his uncle, the displaced king of the Longbeards , the exiled King Under the Mountain, the dwarven king, Thorin Oakenshield, have been working tirelessly to complete a large order of the finest swords and armory for the legendary Dunedain, the Rangers of the North. They will be here tomorrow to pick up their armory supplies from the dwarves of Ered Luin in the Blue Mountains. 

Finishing his last sword and shield, Fili smiles at the sense of satisfaction and accomplishment. The Rangers normally fashion their own weapons, but when they had stumbled upon Thorin’s smithy in July and saw first-hand the quality and craftsmanship of the work there, they commissioned a large order from Thorin on the spot. Many of the dwarves in Ered Luin had helped complete the order and all of Thorin’s kin had pitched in. 

Even Kili, Fili’s younger brother, had assisted with fetching water, raw materials, and coal for the forge fires as the dwarves worked at a relentless pace, but the master metalsmiths, Thorin, Gloin, Dwalin, and Fili had to bear the brunt of the workload to fashion the weapons and shields. 

Gloin, youngest son of Groin, and Dwalin, youngest son of Fundin, had completed the last of their work the previous day, leaving Thorin and Fili to put the finishing touches on their work. Fili, first born son of Dis, daughter of Thrain, is Thorin’s eldest sister-son and heir, the dwarven crown prince. 

Fili has never had the easy relationship with his mother’s eldest brother. Not like the one his brother, Kili, has always enjoyed. Kili could get away with arguing with Thorin and in some respects, outright disregarding his uncle’s directives and advice, and Thorin had often waved off Kili’s somewhat troubling displays of pettiness, recklessness and fickleness. With Fili, on the other hand, Thorin had never allowed the slightest error in behavior nor judgment to go unaddressed, uncorrected, or unpunished. He had always overseen Fili’s deportment with rigid rigor and at times, an iron fist. Literally. 

Fili knew the story of his cousin, Dain Ironfoot of the Iron Hills, who had gotten the moniker after the Battle of Moria where he had slew Azog, the Defiler, but had lost his foot in the melee at the gate of Moria, and now had a prosthetic made of iron. Fili also knew Thorin had gotten the name Oakenshield during that same said battle for having used an oaken branch as a shield, but the young blonde dwarf wonders if Thorin had not been misnamed. Fili had long thought that his uncle should have been given the name, Thorin Ironfist due to his steely control of his emotions and actions. 

As Fili finishes polishing the extremely sharp edges of the long sword, he glances over at his uncle who sports his familiar stern scowl as he sits sharpening his last sword. Gently sliding the sword into its holding slot of the accompanying shield, Fili blows a stray strand of his blonde hair out of his eyes. 

A forge is rarely a quiet place, but now, with the work completed, Thorin’s forge is silent so when Fili speaks it is in a soft voice.

‘Uncle?’

‘Hmmm?’ Thorin does not look up from his work. 

‘I am finished so I thought I’d go cool off at the river?’

Thorin looks up, and Fili can see his uncle’s pupils widen and his nostrils flare for a brief moment when his eyes run over his nephew’s bare, sweaty chest, but raven haired dwarf quickly bends his head back over his task and grunts in response.

Cocking his head at the unintelligible answer, Fili asks to clarify if it is okay for him to go take a dip in the cool river. He knows his brother would have just assumed that their uncle had agreed with his request and had gone ahead. And if not, it is not likely that Thorin would actually punish Kili for his misstep anyway; however, Fili is not his brother and does not enjoy that kind of leeway with Thorin. 

‘May I?’ 

‘Aye.’ Thorin nods, but does not look up. 

‘Perhaps you could join me shortly, uncle. It has been so very hot after all and we’ve worked so hard. You deserve some time to relax and cool off as well.’ Fili holds his breath, hoping his uncle will join him in an activity that is not work or a lesson. Just this once. 

‘No, lad. I need to finish up here.’ Thorin says in a strange voice, but his answer is familiar. 

‘Alright, uncle. I will see you tomorrow morning then.’ Fili cannot keep the note of disappointment from his voice. 

It hurts. Fili cannot deny that it hurts like dragon fire that Thorin seems to have so little to say or do with him, his heir, unless he is schooling his sister son in the finer points of leadership or in the art of how a king acts, speaks, or works. 

When Fili turns, his happiness a bit deflated, he misses the heated look that graces his uncle’s handsome face when the king looks up to watch his sister son's bare, retreating back. Fili misses the flush not caused by the heat of the forge, race up Thorin’s chest and cheeks when he gazes at his nephew. 

For several heartbeats, Thorin’s eyes follow Fili’s lithe frame as he leaves the forge, before the king shakes his head vigorously and scowls darkly. He mutters under his breath in self-recrimination and gives a final firm shake of his head before he bends back to his work.


	2. Lost trousers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili goes for a swim in the river to cool off, but he loses his trousers in the process. Thorin decides a cool dip in the river might do him good after all.

Don’t pout Fili reminds himself as he walks towards the river. I do not pout. Heirs do not pout. My brother, he pouts AND gets his way. But I DO NOT pout. These are the thoughts running like a mantra through the blonde’s head. 

The sun is still up as the days are so long in the month of August, but Fili can tell that dusk is approaching. After kicking off his boots, he peels off his sweat dampen trousers and small clothes and tosses them away without a second thought. Fili plunges into the cool water and sinks under the cool water. 

Meanwhile, back at the forge, Thorin is having his own internal dialogue. Do not go to the river. Do NOT follow him. Do not follow after him like some love sick puppy or some horned up old ram. Kings do NOT act so foolish! 

But he wants to go. He wants to cool off and he wants to swim in the river with Fili, his golden nephew, who is probably stripped bare by now. Oh my, that thought sends shivers of lust through his body straight to his groin. He wants to strip off his clothing and frolic in the water with FIli. He wants to……with Fili. Many, many things. 

‘Leave off!’ He shouts in the empty forge. The sounds bounces off the walls back to him. ‘Leave off.’ Thorin whispers. He is tired. Hot and tired. Tired of rushing to complete this order. Tired of living in Ered Luin. Tired of being the exhiled King Under the mountain, which in truth, makes him the King Under No Mountain. Tired of bearing the burden of the care and welfare of his people. Tired of bearing the burden of decidedly un-uncle like feelings towards his blonde sister son. Tired of keeping the lad at arms length. Tired of holding his desires in tight check. Tired, tired, tired. 

Perhaps a quick dip in the river WILL help. Douse the lust that had risen in his breeches at the sight of sweaty, sooty Fili when the lad had looked at him so hopefully several minutes earlier. Silly lad does not know the sin with which he so tempts his uncle. 

Yes, a refreshing swim will do the trick, Thorin thinks as he carefully sets down the last sharpened sword of the Ranger order. He strides purposefully towards the river. 

Fili dives deep under the water and settles under the water. He likes to push himself to see how long he can hold his breath. He has improved almost a solid minute from the start of the summer. He breaks the surface with a whoosh. Rolling over onto his back, he floats and takes deep breathes through his nose. He admires the golden light of early evening as it plays through the leafy tree boughs.

Fili sighs in frustration. He has tried so hard to please Thorin. While he does seem to, at least, have Thorin’s respect , he craves his uncle’s love and affection. He watches sometimes with deep resentment at the affection Thorin shows to his brother, but he knows it is not his brother’s fault that their uncle dotes on him. He just wonders for the thousandth time what is wrong with him or what he does or does NOT do to earn a sliver of his uncle’s love.

Having sufficiently cooled off and knowing that twilight will soon be upon him, Fili swims to the riverbank in a few quick, sure strokes. He clambers out of the water and shakes the water out of his eyes. He wonders for a moment where the hell he had tossed his trousers. Brillant, he has lost his breeches. No wonder his uncle does not want to spend time with him he thinks himself. What an utter idiot I am. 

He walks over to the tall grass where his trousers might have landed. Not there. Lovely. He just may have to walk home sans trousers. He can only image how disappointed and embarrassed his uncle will be in him. 

Fili kicks at the grass in exasperation and shouts out in frustration. 

‘Fili?’ 

It is Thorin’s deep baritone saying his name in a startled tone that causes Fili to whirl around. He is stark naked and now his uncle will know that he has foolishly lost his trousers. He faces Thorin with as much dignity as he can muster.


	3. I find MYSELF hard around you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili misreads Thorin's expression for one of deep embarrassment and disappointment. He offers to leave Ered Luin so that Kili may become his uncle's heir. Thorin decides confession is good for the soul. Will it be good for the body as well? We will have to wait and see.

Speechless, there is no other word for it. Thorin had been puzzled as to why his blonde nephew was stooped over in the tall grass by the riverbank, but when the lad had shouted out and burst out of the reeds and whatnot, the exiled King Under the Mountain is utterly speechless at the sight of Fili. Naked Fili. Completely, totally, without a snitch of clothing on Fili. Sinewy muscles rippling in his lithe abdomen, veins prominent in his arms, biceps bunched, a light dusting of fair chest hair trailing down his torso to his cock swinging amongst a thatch of blonde pubic hair, Fili. His golden sister son glistening wet from the river and bathed in that special golden light that only comes right before the sun sets. Fili. Thorin has forgotten how to breathe properly. 

Fili had whirled around at the sound of his uncle’s deep voice, and now he is face to face with his uncle’s horrified expression. 

‘Thorin?’ Fili begins to explain, but he falters. As he watches Thorin’s eyes travel down his body, a strange look crosses his uncle’s handsome face. Fili assumes it a look of disgust and repugnance at his display of stupidity and childishness. Fili had long carried the fear that his uncle, his king finds him to be dreadfully lacking as his heir, and that Thorin prefers his brother, secretly wanting to replace Kili as his successor. Now the proof is written all over Thorin’s face. Fili assumes he has disappointed Thorin yet again. The thought of his proud uncle being profoundly embarrassed and deeply ashamed of him stills the blonde’s heart. There is nothing left for it. 

Taking a deep breath, Fili begins a speech he has rehearsed in his mind countless times before. Words that had come to mind when, in the past, the many doubts of his suitability as the next king of the dwarves had overwhelmed him. Hanging his head in defeat so that he does not have to see the troubled expression on his uncle’s face any longer, Fili begins. 

‘I know….I know, uncle. I am an embarrassment to the line of Durin. You have every right to be ashamed of me….I’m so sorry. I have TRIED not to be such a disappointment, a ….failure.’ Fili darts his eyes up to see Thorin shaking his head with a horrified pinched look around his eyes and mouth. The blonde resolves not to make this any harder on his uncle than necessary. 

‘I will leave Ered Luin immediately. Kili will make an excellent heir…’ Tears begin to fall from Fili’s eyes. Bloody hell, he thinks. I cannot even say my speech without blubbering like some pathetic dwarfling! He does not want to leave the only home he has ever known. He does not want to leave his family, but if it eases Thorin’s burden to not have such an abject failure as his heir, pulling him down at every turn, then so be. 

‘No!’ Thorin finally chokes out. Stepping forward to grab his sister son’s by the shoulders. 

‘I know Kili is a little immature, but he’ll grow into the role as heir. You’ll see…’

‘No!’ Thorin barks out, more sharply. He takes Fili’s chin in his hand and tllts his nephew’s head back so that he can peer directly into the lad’s tear streaked face. 

‘No.’ He repeats more calmly and firmly. 

‘Sir?’ Fili asks, so very confused. 

‘No…to ALL of it. Oh, Fili….I don’t know what you’re going on about leaving, but I won’t stand for it, do you hear? And I won’t stand to hear you call yourself an embarrassment, or a disappointment, or a failure! You are NONE of those things. By Mahal’s beard, who put those thoughts into your head, lad?!’ 

Fili’s mouth gapes open and closed for a moment. Then he clamps it closed tightly. 

‘Who…who would have DARED given you the impression that I am ashamed of you? Nothing could be farther from the truth.’ Seeing the pain and confusion in Fili’s eyes is too much for Thorin, and he pulls the boy into his chest. ‘Who?’ The dark headed dwarven king repeats.

‘You…you, uncle. I thought…since you so obviously prefer Kili and his company to mine, that…it would be better this way. I mean, I cannot even find my pants after I flung them off! What kind of heir does that make me?!’ 

‘What in Mahal’s name does your breeches have to do with any of this?’ Thorin asks, perplexed, but the good king is suddenly aware of the lad’s nakedness as the boy is pressed his own bare torso. Damn….lust begins to swirl in his groin. Thinking of his mother, thinking of Dori, thinking of Dori WITH his mother, Thorin attempts to to deflate the twitching of his cock as it begins to fill with hot blood. 

‘I lost my pants and I thought you’d be even more ashamed of me than normal. I mean, in the best of circumstances, you seem to hardly be able to tolerate my presence….. ’ Fili whispers. 

‘I am NEVER ashamed of you, Fili.’ Thorin says firmly. ‘Not ever. If anything I am bit ashamed of myself.’ 

‘Wha…? Why?’ 

Heaving a big sigh, as he knows there is no way to hide his swelling erection, Thorin feels he should finally come clean with his blonde sister son. ‘Uh…well….I find it hard to be around you at times, because…I often find MYSELF hard when I am around you.’ 

‘What the hell does THAT mean?’ Fili snorts. ‘You are speaking in riddles, uncle.’ 

Thorin glances down at his groin and at his hardness apparent in his trousers. The dark haired dwarf glances back to meet Fili’s eyes and back down. Fili’s gaze follows Thorin’s and he gasps when he sees the outline of his uncle’s massive erection within his pants. 

Thorin is unsure how the blonde will receive the news, but what he is sure about is that it is better for the boy to know the truth than to continue to draw the wrong conclusions about Thorin's behavior towards him. Apparently Fili had noticed that Thorin had purposefully been keeping Fili at arms length. Time to confess the truth. 

‘I’m sorry, Fili, but what I feel for you.... is hardly what an uncle should feel for his nephew, lad. ‘


	4. Give this golden lad the golden city of Thror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Fili enjoy their first kiss.

Fili’s mandible once again falls slack, and he gapes rather like a fish out of water, before he shakes his wet head, droplets of river water fly off the ends of the blonde mane and clamps his jaws shut. 

‘Pardon?’ Fili assumes his has misheard or misunderstood the meaning behind the words, but no, when he glances back down to Thorin’s groin area, there is clearly strong, hard evidence that indeed his uncle had meant exactly what he had said. 

Thorin sighs. ‘I know it is unwelcome news, lad.’ The dwarven king steps backwards from his sister-son so as not to crowd him, and his normally deep, strong voice drops to a whisper. ‘ I have had inappropriate desires for you for…awhile, now. I’m sorry, Fili. Truly, I do not wish to burden you with my sickness, but I cannot let you continue to think that I am or have ever been ashamed of you. Do you understand?’ Thorin is pleading now. He does not want to alienate Fili any further and run the risk the lad running off, but he is so very tired of pretending. He drops to his knees in the grass and hangs his head in despair.  
‘I think I understand, uncle.’ Fili says and steps forward. Thorin looks up to see a small smile playing at FIli’s mouth. It makes his dimples wink bewitchingly. Thorin believes it just may be the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. I am doomed Thorin thinks as he gazes up into the clear, twinkling, blue eyes of his nephew. 

‘I understand, uncle.’ Fili repeats and lowers himself, his completely naked self, down onto Thorin’s robust thighs. He sighs at the feel of the strong muscles tensing and bunching underneath his bottom. He bumps his own groin against Thorin’s, causing his uncle’s mouth to fall open in a surprised gasp.

‘Ahhh? Fili?’ Thorin whispers. Could his nephew share the same feelings and desires, and want to return them in kind? Hope flares in his chest, but he must hear the lad say it aloud to dispel any residual doubts. ‘Are you sure, lad?' The would be King Under the Mountain croaks out and holds his breath awaiting the answer. 

‘Oh, Thorin!’ Fili grinds down on the erection pulsing under his own swelling cock. ‘I would have never dreamed that you could feel the way I feel for you. Have always felt for you. I want you, if you’ll have me.’ Fili whispers. His own doubts churning in his gut, but damn it all, when an opportunity arises, no matter how unexpected it may be, one is remiss not to dare make a grab for it. Fili has long fantasized about his uncle, and now, with his uncle’s surprising confession, he must take this chance and make the most of it. 

‘I would have you, lad! Mahal, I would have you any way you would allow! ‘ Thorin stretches his neck to kiss Fili. Gently at first, then when Fili eagerly opens his mouth , Thorin plunders it with his tongue. Thorin firmly holds the lad in place with one hand manacled on his hip and the other tangled in Fili’s golden hair, pressing the back of Fili’s head forwards. ‘ What you do to me. How you have tempted me…for decades!’ The king groans when the pair of Durins break their first kiss and rest their foreheads together, panting into each other's faces. 

‘I cannot wait for you to show me, uncle.’ Fili breaths and wiggles his bottom. He wonders briefly if this whole thing has been some sort of oxygen deprivation delusion and if his mind is playing tricks on him, but for the moment he does not care. He has the only thing he has ever desired, Thorin’s love and affection. 

For his part, Thorin is thinking rather similar thoughts. Is he dreaming? Who cares, he thinks. There are two things he had pined for desperately these last few decades. One is Erebor. The other is the golden, sylph-like creature currently in his arms. He had dared to claim the second and look how good that had turned out? Perhaps it is time for him to reclaim Erebor. Give this golden lad the golden city of Thror?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this fic. I give all the thanks to Thofiplace.tumblr.com for the amazing artwork that inspired this little fic. I hope it does the artwork justice. Sorry, I just did not feel like this fic needed any real smut. I know that must come as a huge surprise to those of you familiar with my works. But I was not feeling the smut in this one, and I felt it was an appropriate ending for this fic. I have plenty of other smut-filled stories out there for those who may need it. I am particularly proud of the fact that I kept the smut to a bare minimum AND that I kind of stuck to canon. Kinda, sorta anyway. At least, it coulda have happened that way, right?


End file.
